WWE - The Shield's Fort Building Adventures
by evilamy123
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around WWE Superstars Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and building forts. I got inspired to write these after seeing a picture of Seth Rollins, inside a fort. Enjoy these funny stories.
1. Chapter 1

Being the third wheel was hard and annoying for Dean. Seth and Roman were celebrating Thanksgiving together and invited Dean to join them. He said yes, not because he didn't have anyone else to spend it with, but for the free meal. At first he didn't feel like the third wheel of the group like he always did since the two started dating exclusively, but as the night went on Seth and Roman got more cozy with each other.

"Let's build a fort!" Roman shouted, excitedly.

"Okay!" Seth jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

"A fort really?" Dean looked at his Shield-mate and crooked his head to the side.

"Yeah, man."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Seth came back with blankets and pillows. Dean got out of the room, going into the kitchen to get himself another glass of red wine as the couple started building a fort. "Dude come help us!" Seth shouted.

"I don't want to." Dean answered and took a large sip of wine.

"Come on it's fun."

"Yeah for babies." Dean didn't want any part of the fort making it was lame to him.

Dean stood in the kitchen, watching the couple having fun. Maybe it was because he didn't have a significant other of his own, that turned him away from this. Nah it couldn't be...Even then he wouldn't do something this lame.

Roman got some Christmas lights and added them to their fort for the finishing touch. Seth crawled inside, along with his do Kevin, and then Roman took a picture. Dean shook his head and finished off his glass of wine.

"You're welcome to come inside if you want." Roman said before crawling in.

Dean had no intentions of that. What was he going to do? Sit in the corner with the dog while the two spooned next to him. No thanks.

"At least tell us what you think of the fort?" Seth shouted.

"Do you really wanna know what I think?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seth answered.

Dean smirked and instead of answering him, he pulled away the blankets, destroying the nice little fort the couple had made. "I think forts are stupid, that's what I think!" Dean shouted, scaring Kevin, and making the small dog run away. He barked at the dog and then stomped on the blankets.

"Dude, you scared Kevin!" Seth picked up a pillow and hit Dean with it.

Dean ran his fingers back through his hair as he glared at Seth. "You're gonna pay." He picked up a pillow and was about to hit Seth with it, but Roman hit him with a pillow. Dean looked at Roman, and then back at Seth. He was in-between the two but he wasn't going to go down like this. He held up his pillow ready to fire with swings "I'm warning you guys." They both went hit Dean, but he ducked, rolling out of the way and causing the two to hit each other. He laughed at them and then attacked them both with his pillow. An all out, every man for himself pillow war broke out, and for the first time in a long time Dean was having fun with his two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after Seth and Roman first decided to build a fort, they wanted to build another one, this time they were at the arena for Raw, and they had just got done with their match, where Seth picked up the victory, pinning Goldust.

"How do you wanna celebrate?" Roman asked his boyfriend once they got to the back.

"By building a victory fort!" Seth declared.

"Oh not again!" Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"I don't like forts. Never have, never will."

"Have you actually every built one before?" Seth asked him.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know that you don't like if you never tried."

"I just know"

Seth was now resting his head on Dean's shoulder and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, at least give it a try. Just one try, please."

Dean glanced up at Roman, and then Roman put his head on Dean's other shoulder. "Just once, and if you don't like anymore you don't have to do it again."

Dean sighed, he wasn't sure who liked forts more, the big guy, or the little two toned, and he wasn't sure what was with their fascination with it. Roman he could understand though because of his daughter, but Seth. Dean thought about it as the two continued to beg and plead.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." He jumped up. "Just stop that that begging thing. It's creeping me out."

Seth and Roman smiled, since they were at the arena backstage, they needed to find other supplies to substitute for pillows and blankets. Roman got some chairs, and Seth and Dean went to Sandra the seamstress. Seth told Dean to distract her, and as Dean was talking to her, Seth borrowed some fabric. They did this with some of the other seamstress as well, taking turns with distraction duty before meeting back up with Roman. They used the many colorful fabrics, throwing them over the chairs that Roman had arranged in a circle. Dean was actually laughing and having fun with this.

The guys finished their fort and went inside, all three of them chuckling quietly. It was long though before their fun was ruined, when someone knocked down their fort, by kicking over the chairs.

"Hey!" Seth screamed.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted as the fabric fell over them.

"Yo, Imma beat your lil' ass!" Roman roared as he lifted up the fabric off of him and came face to face with a sheep mask.

"Fucking hell." Dean kicked a chair as he stood up.

Stand their were the three men of The Wyatt Family.

Seth looked up at them, and pouted. "What..why did you do that?" He whimpered as Dean and Roman helped him up.

"Yeah what the hell guys?" Dean asked them.

"You better have a good explanation for this."

"You guys." Bray let out a laugh, and made Luke and Erick stand back. "What is the meaning of a fort? It's nothing more than hiding place, from the creatures in your closets and under your bed. Your fort is weak man!"

Dean crooked his brow, why was Bray always so weird.

"It won't protect you, from the monsters. It won't protect you from us. Learn to build a proper fort and maybe you'll stand a chance in this crazy world we live in."

"I know very well how to build a fort." Roman said with a smile.

"Then let's put your words to the test my friend."

"Are you seriously suggesting a fort off." Seth spoke up.

"May the best fort win." And with that The Wyatt Family walked off.


End file.
